


Day 7 // Nov 7- Telepathic Teasing

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blushy Jeremy, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Squip helps keep Jeremy from being bored in class by using their telepathic connection. Enjoy.





	Day 7 // Nov 7- Telepathic Teasing

Jeremy stared at the board behind his teacher. He paid no mind to the droning lecture coming out of the teacher's mouth, more focused on just how bored he was.

He'd much rather be at home with his boyfriend Squip, and as if on cue Jeremy could hear Squip's voice echoing in the back of his mind.

"Why hello Jeremy dear. How is my little sunshine doing today?" 

'Squip!' Jeremy thought back, in real life he was now fidgeting with embarrassment.

While his boyfriend was no longer a supercomputer in his brain, there was still a digital connection between the two. This included being able to communicate from two different places.

“What I'm not allowed to think about how much I love my boyfriend?” Squip teased.

Jeremy emitted what would be the equivalent of a squeal from within the confines of his head.

"Squip, I'm at school." Jeremy whined.

"And? That can't stop me from loving on my beautiful boyfriend." Squip teased. "Like how much I love your laugh. How your eyes squint together as you throw your head back. Or how I love your freckles. They trail from your checks down you shoulders--" Squip purred.

Jeremy was flushing a bright red and could feel the heat in his face. Jeremy ducked into his arms and laid on his desk so none of his peers could see his embarrassment.

"Are yo u kissing yet Jerbear?"

"What do you think?" Jeremy mumbled into the connection.

Jeremy knew Squip was smiling that smug and winner smile, but couldn't help want to be there to see it still.

"Just 5 more minutes and then yo I can come home to cuddle and watch Netflix."

"Wait only 5 more minutes." Jeremy peaked out of his arms to see his boyfriend was correct.

"Mhmm."

It was Jeremy's turn to smile as he packed his notebook and pencils into his backpack.

"I'll see you at home Jerbear."

"See ya." Jeremy softly answered.


End file.
